


Content:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e20 He Pūhe‘e Miki (A Gripping Cuttlefish), Established Relationship, First Meetings, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lawyers, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Package/Packages, Post-Episode: s10e20 He Pūhe‘e Miki (A Gripping Cuttlefish), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve goes sees the lawyer, & was surprised by what he discovers, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Content:

*Summary: Steve goes sees the lawyer, & was surprised by what he discovers, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was nervous about what the package could be, That his mother had left him after her death. The Dark-Haired Man wasn’t sure why his mother would leave him anything else, but he was a little bit nervous too. The Former Seal was gonna meet with her lawyer, Michael Claypool to discuss it further.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Steve’s Partner, & Lover was being supportive, as Steve told him the whole story. “I think you regret not getting the closure that you need, Plus, I think that you would sleep better at night”, The Blond said with a knowing tone. The Hunky Brunette knew that he was right, & has to deal with this sooner, or later.

Steve went to get himself some coffee, Before he heads for his meeting, & he was trying to relax before he heads in. Once, He was at the restaurant, The Five-O Commander was feeling much better. When the lawyer showed up, He said, “Let’s get down to business”, He gathered his information, & went through everything with Steve. Steve was surprised that his mother gathered everything for the **_CIA_** , & was prepared before her death. 

The Loudmouth Detective greeted his lover with a kiss, as soon as he got home. Steve showed him everything that Michael Claypool had given him, “Your mother was doing the right thing overall, She loved you so much”, The Shorter Man pointed out to him. The Handsome Man thought it was the best thing, that he ever discovered, & was content knowing that.

The End.


End file.
